


After the Con

by ChibiFangirl



Series: A Million Moons [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiFangirl/pseuds/ChibiFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just dabbles on different sexual fantasies created into one long series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Con

I come in my hotel room to retrieve my badge after going to dinner with my mom and grandparents. I look in the mirror and fix my Babydoll wig and put a smile on my face. This was my second hentai panel to attend. The one I went to was last night and it was so boring because it sounded more like a marketing campaign than a panel. Plus I use Fakku, its the only hentai site I trust.

The line is long, and I’m lucky that I got there when I could because eventually the bouncer had to cut off the line because how little space there was. I’m surprised how many of age anime fans there were since in my memory during 9 o'clock, all the people under 18 were at the masquerade or doing something outside the con, while there would be a few adults attending the adult panels. I would never expect to see thousands of them roaming around at this time of night. 

This bouncer literally has seen me three times already and he tells me he doesn't have to see my ID. However, I did have to be escorted to a seat, so the people attending the panel needed space. I was placed at the isle, so I can breathe. I attended a panel earlier this afternoon and it was packed and I sat in the middle of a big sweaty guy and some middle aged woman, probably a parent in toe. So I was happy to get the isle.

There are two men hosting the panel. Their probably in their early thirties, late twenties. One of them is asian and has thick glasses and his name tag read “Mike.” The other looked like Ian from Smosh with the hair and the beard, except his face was slimmer than Ian’s. His name tag read, “Jacob.”

The panel was about obscure hentai animes that had just been released on the website and there will stills of the story with some captains for what they were saying as the two men narrated what was going out. They were really stupid, but really funny and I enjoyed hearing their commentaries. Though one did look interesting. It seems that I have an apocalypse fetish because this one took place during the apocalypse, where the last few students in a school, as well as teachers all have sex with one another and thats how zombies breed, instead of the typical biting or dying technique.

After the panel, the two panelists announced that they would have a Q and A panel at 1:45 in the morning. I wanted to make it since I liked hentai, though I wasn’t sure what titles were meant for women, so I was going to ask them. It was only 12:00, so I had an hour and forty five minutes to kill, though I’d probably need fifteen minutes to stand in line if the one for the primetime panel was that long.

There was no other panels going on that I would of wanted to go to and karaoke was booked! So I decided to go back to my room and work on the “my favorite people, characters and pairings” piece as I watched the episode of the Young Turks, which I missed from yesterday. I drew a picture of John, Ana and Cenk, but then got tired at 12:30 and decided, maybe I shouldn’t go to that panel. I took off my costume and put on my pajamas.

After I brushed my teeth, I turned on thi hypnosis video I found last night that helped me masterbate since I haven’t been orgasming for the last few sessions and it really helped. I pretended my sex pillow was the Other Prince from Disney’s Into the Woods, who was charming me to have sex with him out in the scary woods. The video was twenty minutes long, but at the twelve minute mark, I already came and put on a regular sleep hypnosis video because no one can sleep in this hotel. These walls are as thin as paper, so I need something to calm me down.

The video was not working and I looked at the clock and it was 1:30. I figured that I’m not tired anymore, lets go to the panel! After all, you only live once. So I put my glasses back on and went back downstairs. This time I was three people from being first in line. And THIS is why you come early. The con staff was going to escort us to our seats, when they found out they were not as packed as they hoped it would be. In fact there was probably 100 people there, which is kind of small. 

The panel’s audience was mostly male, with a few females here and there. Mostly there with their spouse or partner, but I didn’t see any girls together or a girl by herself, other than me. The questions were all pretty hilarious, mainly dealing with perverted things, because this IS a porn panel. I was a little embarrassed to ask my question since only the males were asking questions, while the females stayed silent, laughing and cheering when all the males would. Though it didn’t sound forced.

For some reason, listening to the two panelist (mostly Jacob) talk filthy, made me horny. To make things worse, they had these keychains that made sexual noises, making my thighs quiver, aching for me to touch myself, but holding back. I eventually find the courage to ask my question. Jacob calls on me and I ask, “As a female who is new to the hentai industry, can you recommend some hentai targeted towards females?” 

He leans back in his chair and agrees with me. “You're right, there is not a lot of hentai for women with the humongous tits…” He ponders.

His friend agrees. “However, you can check out the female dominant tag. That turns me on.” Mike says. 

Jacob laughs and adds, “Yeah thats when a girl steps on a man’s balls and makes him beg for mercy.” 

Intresting. I’m glad that Jacob has a soft side for treating women correctly. As for the fetish, I dig it. I’ve had dreams where I have dominated Linkara, a crush I had a while back.

There is more sexual questions. More jokes. And a personal insight of their work lives as well. The panel ends at 1:45, however if any other people had more questions to ask, Jacob and Mike were outside the door and would be there for about ten to twenty minutes. Me, being the horny girl with the itch to scratch try to flirt with Jacob. I literally drape myself on to him. “Excuse me….” I say in a seductive tone.

“How can I help you, miss?” Jacob asks. 

“I’m awfully tired and I don’t think I can make it to my room.” I look at him. “Do you mind taking me to room 3201?”

Jacob looks at Mike, who is busy with another person. Then looks at me, “can I finish with the rest of the people here? Then I can help you.” He says. 

I’m not sure if he is afraid of me and trying to humor me, or that he is actually into me and is willing to do this. “You don’t have to….” I said in my normal shy tone. The sexy dominatrix was only my alter ego, that was never visible to the public. 

“No, really.” Jacob says. This time with a sincere smile. “I’ll be willing to help a pretty lady out.” I feel a blush run across my face as he turns away and answers questions of the public. Maybe this will be interesting…?

Once Jacob is ready to go, he sweeps me off my feet, bridal style, and we go into the elevator. People are too hammered to make any judgements. There is a warm loving feeling inside me that burns, but its a good feeling. We go through the hallway and I pull out my key as he lets me down. I look at him with a grateful but wanting more look and say, “Thank you.” 

“No problem, miss.” Jacob says. 

“My name is Kayla, by the way.” I tell him. “Do you plan on staying with me for a little bit? I can make you tea.” 

“Sure, I can come in.”

He spends about an hour with me and I learn so much about him. He lives in Seattle. His favorite anime is Neon Genesis Evangelion and his favorite character is Asuka Langley. (I love Asuka too) He is going to Tokyo right after the con for a business meeting and his favorite drink is black coffee. Its already two AM and I want him. Inside me. NOW!

“I better be going.” Jacob says, getting up. “I have an autograph signing if you wanna talk some more tomorrow. Then after I have a flight to catch.” 

I grab his wrist, “wait. Can you train me?” I ask. 

He laughs. “Train you in what?” He asks.

“Well you are a CEO of a porn site, so you must of had lots of sex before.” I tell him. “and I never got passed kissing...and that was once. And your kind of hot…” I say twisting a strand of hair around my finger.

He has a confused look on his face. That only makes me beg more. “Please, Jacob, I really want this.” I beg. Before I know it, I’m already latched on to him. My finger lingers on his crotch area, making him squirm. I continue to beg.

“Fine, consider me you teacher.” Jacob says in a joking matter. 

“Okay, sensei.” I say. “and I’m the naughty school girl, right?”

“Bet you are.” Jacob purrs in my ear. He sits me down in front of his dick, rips off his pants and followed by his boxers. “Today’s lesson, oral.”

I examine it. I’m not used to anatomy, especially male anatomy. I begin to touch it. Hard. Warm. I take a few seconds before I actually insert it in my mouth. He notices my hesitation and asks, “What's wrong? Not to your liking?”

I only had the tip in, but I pull out to say, “Sorry, just getting used to this. I never seen a real penis before. At least one that wasn’t sausage-y looking.”

He pats me on the head and says, “So you do have an innocent side.”

“On occasion.” I say. I’m still a bit hesitant until I put it back in my mouth. I can hear moans escape from him. I think I’m doing a good job.

“Use your hands too.” He encourages threw his musical moans. I grab on to his manliness and his pleasure cries get louder. I grab and squeeze on him, and listen to his wonderful noises. What I believe to be precum enters my mouth. He lets out another sigh of ecstasy.

“Was I any good, Sensei?” I ask like an innocent school girl.

Jacob ruffles my hair and he said, “You're a good student. Now lay on the bed.”

I do what he tells me to do. He is actually going to fuck me! Deflower me! Unleash my inner angel!

He takes off my pajama bottoms which have snowflakes on them and begins to massage my chamber of sex. It feels better than my pillow and the hypnosis combined! I cannot sit still with the amount of pleasure. I feel soaked, even if I was only touched for a second. He continues to tease me and eventually takes off my panties with his teeth. Then he separates my thighs and eats my insides. I’m moaning like a crazy person.

Jacob notices my sensitivity on my thighs and my ladiness. “Someone is ticklish.” He says toying.

“Is that bad?” I ask.

“Oh no, I like that.” He says as he continues to eat me. I close my eyes. This is the best thing I ever felt. And suddenly everything went dark.

I wake up the next morning with no one next to me, like it was a dream. I know it isn’t because my pants were definitely off and my thighs were still sticky. I know he is a busy man, but did he really have to leave me like this? There was no note or anything. I take a shower and get dressed in my Katniss Everdeen cosplay. Another problem: I didn’t bring any razors so my pussy is extra fluffy today….one of my biggest insecurities.

I know I have to pack since check out is at noon and it's already 9 Am. Luckily, I didn’t have much out other than some toiletries and plushies. I go to have breakfast at the Starbucks and watch the con goers come from all directions. Chatting. Laughing. Taking pictures. I sip my latte and recall how romantic and steamy last night. The touches. The kisses. The dirty talk.

~  
I eventually do finish my breakfast and make it down to the basement, where the con events were going on. I know Jacob said something about being in the autograph signing room. There is no line outside, but there are two bouncers outside, protecting the kiddies of the con from entering the horrific sight of animated nude figures. Of course they card me and I have to shuffle threw my things to find my ID.

Jacob spots me and comes up to the bouncers and said, “No need, she is my girlfriend.” He winked at me. I hid my face and blushed.

“Really? How old is she?” One of the bouncers asked, as if I wasn’t in the room.

“Oh…” Jacob says sarcastically, looking at the bouncer’s name tag; Maria and then says, “Maria, don’t you know it's impolite to ask a woman her age?” Maria looked embarrassed. 

The other one, Lisette, said in a snippy tone, “Don’t get smart with me. We have to card everyone by law to go in this room.”

I had finally found my ID and I held it out. “I’m 19.” I added bluntly.

Lisette figuratively had the anime sweat drop coming down the back of her head. She didn’t believe my age. Nobody does.

 

Maria fanned herself with the con program and said, “I wouldn’t of guessed that.” The bouncers let me in and I turned to Jacob. 

“Girlfriend?” I asked him quietly, so the bouncers and the others in the room wouldn’t hear. “We just had a one night stand...well kind of.”

“Well I seemed totally interested in you as you did with me, why not give it a shot?” He swung his arm around me playfully.

“But aren’t you like some entrepreneur? I’m just a struggling college student.” I said. The truth was I DID want Jacob to be my boyfriend. I needed someone who wasn’t a loser like the others I have dated. Jacob was intelligent, kind, witty, and made his own website which millions of anime fans use. The truth was how was I going to explain this to my parents? It isn’t like he works at a gamestop. He produces porn as a living.

“Kayla.” He said, placing his hands on my shoulders. “You don’t have to be a millionaire or some social media expert. Just you, thats the way I like you.”

“Really?” I said with a smile, my big blue eye glittering with excitement.

“Really.” He says and kisses my forehead. I then want to take charge and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him close, forcing my lips on to his. This went on for a good few seconds, when people started watching us.

“Get a room, you two.” Mike told us.

Jacob looks at me and asks, “Your place?” I nod.

We leave, leaving one disappointed con goer dressed as Deadpool, who desperately wanted to get Jacob’s autograph.

I open the door to the suite and we continue kissing. Our weight shifts and he falls on the bed, with me on top of him.

“We have some finishing up to do.” I tell him, softly.

“Show me what you’ve learned.” Jacob urged.

I tear off my wig and proceed to unbutton his jeans. I whip out his throbbing hard meat stick and give him a good blowy. I take him in as he moans loudly, gripping onto my hair. My palm massages his balls while the other is on the base, gyrating back and forth as I sucked.

Jacob sinks into the bed as I continue my assault on his pole. I taste precum again and gag by how much I have taken in at one time. I look at him, with still some semen on my face. “How did I do?” I ask.

“Excellent, my student. Now let me lead you to our next lesson.” He says stroking my hair. 

“No wait…” Is say, taking off my leather jacket followed by my shirt and bra. “Let me have some more fun.” I press my breast against his chest. 

“Like what you see?” I tease. I straddle him as a smirk comes across my face.

“Damn right I do.” Jacob purs. “Can I feel them?”

“No, but I can tell you what you can do.” I tease. “Open your mouth wide.”

“Why?” He questions.

“Just do what I say.” I tell him.

“Someone became a dom over night.” he says sarcastically and then complies. I then put one of my boobs in his mouth. 

“Now do whatever you like.” I says, he was already on to me once I stuck my boob in his mouth and his tongue encircles my nipple. I arch my back in pleasure. Jacob takes this to his advantage and flips me over so he is now on top of me. He massages the other boob and i cry out soft moans. My legs wrap around his waist. He then switches nipples and I continue crying out.

He then pulls away from my boob and I take off his shirt, feeling his average frame. I kiss his neck as he lets out a soft gasp. Once I pull away, he takes off my cargo pants and fingers me threw my panties. I begin to clench my walls against his finger. “J-Jacob.” I squeal in pleasure.

“This is your weakness, isn’t it?” Jacob says. He then slips off my panties and I get embarrassed because of my hair.

“I’m not too hairy, am I?’ I ask.

“No, you're fine.” Jacob says with a laugh. “In fact I like it, I can taunt you more.” He twirls his finger in between my pubic hair. I moan and he then sticks his tongue inside me. I feel my eye roll back in my head. 

He continues to tongue fuck me as well as fingering the hair. He is enjoying it to. I need him inside me. “Jacob, I need you inside me.” I beg.

Jacob laughs in a sexy manner and says, “If you insist.” He inserts his hot sausage inside my womb and I anticipate the feeling. My anticipation then disappeared and I feel a rush of ecstasy fill through me. I feel fireworks of pleasure burst. He thrusts inside me and I cannot repress my moans anymore.

My fingers dig into Jacob’s neck. Our love making session continues and continues until i can no longer hold back and I come. He shortly follows.

“My first time.” I say softly, fingering my lips.

“Like it?” Jacob kisses me.

“Love it.” I tell him. My phone then rings and its from my Dad. He was supposed to pick me up from the hotel. “Oh shit.” I say. “Excuse me for a moment.” I tell Jacob.

“Its fine.” He tells me.

“Hello?” I answer.

“Hi, I’m outside.” My dad says.

“Okay, I’ll be there soon.” I tell him and I hang up.

I turn to Jacob and say, “Listen, I gotta go. My ride is waiting for me.”

“When can we see eachother again?” Jacob asks me.

“I don’t know. I don’t even know where you come from. Do you live here in the Los Angeles area?” I say, putting on my undergarments.

“Seattle.” He says as he puts on his clothes as well.

“Shit.” I say again.

“However, I’ll think of something.” Jacob says. He slips me his number in my pant pocket.

“You may come to LA more often?” I ask.

“Possibly. Its a nicer area here. Its always rainy in Seattle anyway.” He tells me. He then sees I am carrying some luggage. “Do you want some help?”

“Sure.” I hand him two suitcases. “Follow me.”

On the way down to the car, we say our goodbyes. I had to tell him in advance not to show any PDA in front of my dad, since he was a little overprotective and that Jacob was to pretend that nothing had happened between us.

Jacob helps my bags into the car. “I’ll see you later.” I say.

“See ya.” He says in return.

My dad starts the car and begins to drive off. “Who was that?” he asked.

I look out the window and say, “a friend.”


End file.
